TWF
TWF (stands for Toys of Wonder Foundation; also known as TWF International outside of the United States) is a toy company made by WaltWiz1901 in 2014. It is a merger between many companies, as well as its own independent company specializing in a so-called Collector's Club and various types of figures, plush, role play, etc.. Brand names The following brands make up the entirety of TWF, and consist of several original and licensed brands: * Toys of Wonder Foundation - main branch of the company; manufactures many original and nostalgic brands (Just Play, Jakks Pacific, part of TOMY International, etc.) * Palisades Toys - manufactures collector's action figures, figurines, and novelty items from TWF, Jazwares, part of TOMY International, Bif Bang Pow!, and Round 2 * TWF Friends - manufactures preschool and some older licensed properties from Just Play, Jakks Pacific, part of TOMY International, Spin Master, Playmates Toys, etc. Licensees * The Walt Disney Company * Viacom (Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon, and MTV) * Nintendo * Sega * DHX Media * Nelvana * PBS * DreamWorks Animation * Warner Bros. * 20th Century Fox * The Jim Henson Company * Random House * BBC * Capcom * Square Enix * Sony Pictures * Mattel * Hasbro * Sanrio * Saban * tokidoki Regular toy lines * Animal Surprise * Care Bears * Barbie (Just Play and Jazwares products) * Monster High (Just Play products) * Puppy/Kitty in My Pocket * Easy Nails * Waterbabies * Hello Kitty (Just Play products) * Club Petz * Neon Star * Max Tow Truck * Black & Decker * 3DIT * Slugterra * Real Construction * Street Dogs * SpyNet HQ * Hero Portal * Covert OPS * Animal Babies Nursery * miWorld * Whimsy & Wonder * Plug & Play TV Games * Hatchimals * Air Hogs * Brightlings * Bunchems! * Chubby Puppies * Vuly * Popples * Zoomer * Meccano * SickBricks * Spy Gear * Ionix * Kinetic Sand * Battroborg * John Deere * Gear Force * Lamaze * TOMY Toys * Lightseekers (by Play Fusion) * Plarail * Tomica * Ania * Animal Jam * Chuck & Friends * Minecraft * First Act * Panda-a-Panda * Minecraft * Roblox * Terraria * Tube Heroes * Plants vs. Zombies * RWBY * WWE (Jazwares products) * Weebles * Ziegler Girls * Stretch Armstrong * Power Rangers (by Saban) * Sprukits Licensed products Aside from the products as part of the regular lineup, TWF also has an expansive array of products based on licensed properties, like action figures, figurines, plush, novelty items, etc.. The Walt Disney Company * Disney Magical Collection - 6" scale figure series * Mickey Mouse and Friends - toys based on the Sensational Six and other characters from their universe ** ''Epic Mickey'' ** BLAM! ** ''Goof Troop'' ** Mickey's Christmas Carol ** ''DuckTales'' ** Disney Preschool * ''Kingdom Hearts'' (with Square Enix) * Disney Adventurers - 7" action figures in the style of Rescue Heroes figures * Disney Heroes - 6"-20" action figures * ''Toy Story'' Signature Collection - continuation of the Thinkway Toys version * Winnie the Pooh - toys based on the A.A. Milne books, the Disney adaptations, and the two Disney Animated Canon films * The Muppets - action figures, plush, replicas, and novelty items * Disney Princess - continuation of Jakks Pacific toys * Disney Junior - ** ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' - plush and figures ** ''PB&J Otter'' - plush, figures, and role-play ** ''Stanley'' ** * Pixar - same toys as Thinkway Toys and TOMY Nickelodeon * ''Doug'' (with Disney) * ''Rugrats'' - figures, dolls, plush, role-play, and novelty items * Category:Toys Category:TWF brands and products